Kiss the Geek
by hannahpie45
Summary: Inspired by the newest Glee preview. It's Valentine's Day, what crazy scheme has Amber concocted with Mick to get Fabina together? Read and Review! The summary's terrible, but the story's much better XD


**Kiss the Geek**

**1.**

**Inspired by the newest Glee preview for Valentine's Day. Hope y'all enjoy!**

***3rd Person***

It was Valentine's morning and love was in the air and all that lovey dovey crap. Amber was the first one up, skipping over to wake Nina, who was sound asleep and could care less what day it was. But Amber wouldn't give up so easily. "Nina! Wake up!" Amber yelled, shaking her best friend.

"Amber, go away and let me sleep, it's only 7 in the morning" Nina mumbled into her pillow.

"But I wanna show you what Mick got me! I woke up and it was just there!"

"Fine... what did Mick give you?" Nina asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Look" Amber replied and that's when Nina noticed the giant (**GIANT!**) stuffed teddy bear sitting next to Amber's bed.

"Whoa..." Nina said, pulling the covers off her body and standing up.

"I know, isn't Mick the sweetest!" she gushed.

"Yeah... how'd he even get that thing up here?" Nina asked "It must weigh a ton"

"I don't know, let's go, I need to thank him!" she said pulling her American best friend out the door with her.

Amber pulled her down the stairs and into the common room where Mick, Fabian, and Patricia all sat waiting on breakfast.

"Oh Mick! Thank you so much for the giant teddy!" Amber shouted giddily, throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

Nina went over and sat down next to Fabian. He looked up at her and smiled. Nina then noticed his hands behind his back and questioned him.

He smiled embarrassed and removed his hands from behind his back. In his hands were a balloon with a little bag of chocolates and a beautiful blooming red rose in his other hand. "For you" he said quietly. Nina took the gifts in her hands and looked up at him. Before she could respond he said "I know it's not gigantic like Amber's teddy, but, I thought you might like it"

"Thank you Fabian, I love it" Nina replied, kissing his cheek causing Fabian to blush slightly "Wait, how'd you know about the giant teddy bear?"

"I helped him carry that thing up the stairs, it's a lot heavier than it looks"

"Thought it would be"

"Happy Valentine's guys" Mick said as he walked up behind the two and patted Fabian's back and gave Nina's shoulder a little squeeze.

"Thanks, Happy Valentine's" Nina replied.

"Happy Valentine's mate" Fabian also said.

"Well, I guess we should get to class now?" Nina asked, standing up.

"Yeah, we should" Fabian replied, following her out the door. What Fabian and Nina didn't realize was that when Mick patted Fabian's back, the sneaky jock taped a sign to him and quietly snickered with Amber as the two left the house and walked to school.

0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0

"Fabian!" Fabian and Nina turned towards the source of the voice and saw a blond girl walking up to them.

"Uh... hi Danika" Fabian replied with a confused look.

Danika didn't reply, she just walked right up to Fabian and kissed him. Fabian was caught off guard and stood there for a second. Danika pulled back and gave a half smile, then handed him a pound (dollar) and walked away.

"What... was that?" Nina asked as the girl turned the turned the corner and walked into school.

"I... have... _no_ idea," he replied and looked at his hand "and why did she give me a pound?"

Nina shrugged and the two continued their walk to the front doors. Nina couldn't help but feel jealousy boil up inside of her, but, of course she wouldn't admit it aloud.

When the two entered the school, a group of girls, standing not too far off from the door, were gossiping in a hushed whisper. When the girls noticed Fabian and Nina walked in, two girls walked up to Fabian. The first, a red head, stepped forward and kissed him, then the second, a brunette, did the exact same. They then both handed him a pound.

Nina watched as the girls giddily walked back to their friends and the group left.

"OK, I'm so confused right now" Nina said, but held back the bubbling feeling of jealousy.

"You and me both" Fabian replied, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Well, you just made three pounds" Nina joked as they stopped at her locker first.

"Yeah, I guess, but... that was so weird" Fabian replied, putting the three pounds in his pocket.

Nina traded out her books and talked with Fabian. As she was closing her locker, yet another girl came up and kissed Fabian, handing him a pound. Each kiss so far was about a second and Fabian didn't really have much time to react until the girl pulled away, handed him a pound and walked on like nothing happened.

"OK, what is going on here with all these girls?" he asked Nina, who shrugged, once again fighting the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Fabian wiped his mouth again. Right as he did that, he looked back up and... surprise, surprise, another girl kissed him and handed him a pound.

Fabian's made 5 pounds in 4 minutes.

"God! What is going on?"

Nina faked a laugh to hide her anger and shrugged.

Just then, Patricia walked up "Hey Fabian-" she started, but was cut off by Fabian, "You're not going to kiss me, are you?" he asked, shielding himself with his hands.

"Ew! Gross! Why would I?" she replied.

"Oh thank God... OK, in like the past 5 minutes, 5 girls have come up to me and kissed me, handed me a pound and walked off, and I don't know why" just then, a younger girl, a grade lower probably, came skipping up to Fabian, kissed him, gave him a pound and left. He looked at Patricia with a 'See! Just like that!' face.

"Six girls" Patricia commented with a smirk as Fabian wiped his mouth again.

"Not funny" he replied, pocketing the money.

"Very funny" she said and turned to walk away.

"What do you think is going on Nina?" Fabian asked, turning to his best friend.

Nina, once again, shrugged. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to their first period class. When they stepped into the room, two girls waiting at the door kissed him and handed him their pounds. Fabian muttered under his breath as he sat down with Nina and wiped his mouth, _yet again_.

0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0o0.0

After the last bell of the day, Fabian had almost 30 pounds. 27 to be exact. Nina was counting. She was furious about it, but didn't want to look stupid, so she kept quiet. As the two walked home. Nina stayed quiet, not trusting her tongue to blurt out how she was really feeling. Fabian was just the opposite. He was hoping for some indication that all the attention bothered her, but sadly, Nina was quite the actress.

When they reached the house, Nina gave a sigh of relief, no girl came up to them on their walk home. Lucky for Fabian, he caught the small sigh.

"Relieved?" he teased.

Nina looked at him "Huh? Oh, well yeah, I mean, it was just so weird. What was that even about?" she asked, quickly covering her fumble.

"Don't know, really. Why? Jealous?" he asked, again, teasing.

Nina didn't answer for a second, then blurted out "YES! So terribly much! All day I had to watch a random girl come up and kiss you and I couldn't say anything cause then I'd look stupid! I mean, how come then got to kiss you and I didn't?" Nina suddenly realized what she had said and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide, looking for a reaction from him.

He just smiled and said "Follow me" he opened the door to the Anubis house and walked in. Nina spotted the sign taped to his back and pulled it off. "Uhh, Fabian?" she asked "I think I know why all those girls kissed you today" she said. Fabian turned to look at her and saw the paper in her hands. It said "Attention Girls! Kiss the Geek! 1 pound!"

"Who did that?" Fabian asked, staring at the paper "It must have been there all day! When would this have... Mick..." Fabian muttered.

Nina just laughed.

"Nina..." she looked at him "I like you too" he replied.

It was completely quiet between them as they stared at each other. Fabian's eyes glanced down to Nina's lips and back to her eyes. Nina caught the quick look and slowly leaned in, hesitated, then Fabian leaned the rest of the way. Their lips met lightly at first as their eyes closed. Then Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and Fabian locked an arm around her hips and a hand behind her head.

A few seconds later they broke apart, Fabian leaning his forehead on Nina's once again staring into each others eyes. Nina leaned up and kissed him again, harder than the first time. More heated. Passionate. Nina felt Fabian flick her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth, gladly granting his access. His tongue explored her mouth and she did the same. They couldn't hold their breath any longer and broke apart, gasping. With their foreheads leaned against each other again, they breathed deeply.

"So... I don't owe you a pound now do I?" Nina joked.

"That would have been worth like 5, but for you, it's free" he teased in reply.

"Good, so I can do this again" she said and pressed her lips to his.

"Be my girlfriend, Nina?" Fabian asked when they broke apart.

"Don't think you had to ask" she replied, laying her head on his chest as the stood in the middle of the main hallway.

Yeah, that was their favorite Valentine's Day.

**Hope y'all enjoyed and please review! Those reviews make my day! Oh, and hopefully I got it right, the pound/dollar thing.**


End file.
